Appel téléphonique
by Noyume
Summary: Hajime est au Japon, Oikawa à l'étranger pour une compétition et ce dernier vient à peine de poser pied à terre qu'il se sent déjà en manque de son Iwa-chan. /fic courte et sans prise de tête, toute légère\ /drabble\ Ch2 en ligne BONUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey hey hey, minna-san ! Nouveau drabble ! Joie et bonheur ! En vrai, je trouve ça magnifique qu'on ait eu l'idée de lancer ces défis sur Haikyuu, je m'éclate comme une petite folle devant mon PC, c'est hallucinant ! XD**_

 **Donc, on recommence les petites indications habituelles pour les drabbles :**

 **Thème : Voyage  & Entendre ta voix  
** **Pairing : Oikawa  & Iwaizumi -que j'ai encore et toujours pris au choix :')- Mais j'avais pas encore écrit sur eux, fallait bien que je le fasse à un moment donné ! Je les adore tellement !  
** **Section : Haikyuu  
** **Forum : Troisième gymnase  
** **Topic : Défis – la roue de la fortune.**

 _ **Bon, cette fois-ci c'est presque mignon, mais pas guimauve... J'aurais voulu, mais en fait, je suis incapable d'en écrire semble-t-il XD**_

 _ **Bref, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **(Petite mise à jour, merci à AymaAlrik)**_

* * *

Oikawa ferma la porte avec un soupir de soulagement. Il fallait dire que les six heures d'avion, celle de voiture, et les recommandations du coach avaient eu le don de l'épuiser.

Il lâcha sa valise et son sac de sport sur le sol, près de la salle de bain et alla s'affaler sur le lit double qui se trouvait au le milieu de la pièce.

Il était heureux d'être là, vraiment. Être le passeur titulaire de l'équipe nationale du Japon n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et disputer le tournoi mondial de volley-ball l'était encore moins. Il se sentait doucement euphorique à ces pensées mais il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour pouvoir sauter partout comme l'aurait fait Bokuto.

Il se tourna sur le côté, rencontrant le vide du matelas. Il soupira. Iwa-chan ne serait pas là de la semaine, ce dernier ne faisant plus de volley à haut niveau et avait préféré se ranger dans un travail un peu plus banal, dans le journalisme sportif.

Oikawa avait tout de même espéré que suite à cela, ils pourraient partir ensemble de temps à autre, mais leur relation n'était pas affichée, le noiraud le refusant catégoriquement. De toute manière, journaliste sportif englobait tous les sports et ça, Oikawa l'avait légèrement oublié, puisqu'il ne s'intéressait pas à autre chose que le volley.

Son cher et tendre devait s'occuper du basket et des nouvelles perles qui était apparues il y a peu dans ce sport. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était à peine vingt heures passées ici, donc il devait être plus de minuit au Japon*. Est-ce qu'Iwa-chan râlerait s'il l'appelait maintenant ? Sûrement oui. Il en était même certain en fait. Mais ils allaient être séparés pendant presque une semaine et il ne pourrait probablement pas donner de nouvelles avec les matchs, entraînements et autres. Et s'ils allaient en finale, ce ne serait pas une semaine mais deux, en fait. Il afficha une moue boudeuse à ce sujet.. Il voulait voir son chéri, il voulait l'entendre et ils n'avaient jamais été séparés plus de deux jours depuis leur plus tendre enfance ! Il ne tiendrait jamais ! Non, non, et non, tant pis, il allait faire en sorte que sa moitié vienne jusqu'ici !

Il saisit le téléphone d'une poigne aussi forte que sa détermination et composa le numéro de son amour. Malheureusement, au premier essai, il tomba sur le répondeur. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter, foi d'Oikawa, il voulait parler à Iwa-chan et il le ferait !

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois appels sur le portable, et quatre sur le téléphone fixe que ce dernier fut décroché et qu'une voix ensommeillée répondit.

 _\- Allô...?_

\- Iwa-chan !

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bakagawa ?_

\- Viens !

 _\- Hein ?_

Le ton reflétait parfaitement l'incompréhension du brun, qui était encore engourdi par le sommeil.

\- Je veux que tu viennes !

 _\- Où ?_

\- Là où je suis, idiot !

 _\- Ne m'insulte pas ! Et pourquoi je viendrais, d'abord ?_

\- Parce que je le veux !

La réponse égoïste n'étonna même pas l'ancien as qui soupira simplement tout en se frottant les yeux. Sérieusement... Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua 1h48, ce crétin le dérangeait juste pour une de ses fantaisies ! Il se levait dans moins de six heures lui !

 _\- Non, je ne viendrai pas._

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Tu ne m'aimes plus ?!

 _\- Là n'est pas la question, crétin, je ne pourrais pas, même si je le voulais !_

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu as un amant, c'est ça ?!

 _\- T'es con ou quoi, j'ai le boulot ! Arrête maintenant, je raccroche !_

\- Nooooon, Iwa' s'il te plait !

 _\- QUOI ?!_

\- Tu me manques.

Le silence se fit au bout du fil juste après la réplique du châtain. Qu'est-ce que le brun pouvait répondre à ça, hein ? Que lui aussi lui manquait ? Hors de question, ça ne lui ressemblait pas et en plus Tooru ne se gênerait pas pour lui rappeler quand il reviendrait.

 _\- Je le sais ça, mais je n'y peux rien._

\- Si, tu peux venir.

 _\- Tooru !_

\- Oui ?

\- J _e t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas !_

\- Mais je le veeeeeeuuux~ !

 _\- Tu ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de mes obligations._

\- Mais moi, je fais partie de tes priorités !

 _\- Et de mes emmerdes._

\- C'est cruel !

 _\- Ce n'est pas cruel de me déranger en pleine nuit pour te plaindre ?!_

\- Il n'est pas si tard.

 _\- Ah non, c'est vrai que deux heures du matin, c'est même un peu tôt,_ lui répondit-il, sarcastique.

Il y eut un léger blanc avant que le passeur reprenne.

\- Je ne tiendrai jamais une semaine sans toi, tu sais.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça sera si je meurs._

\- Ne parle pas de malheur ! Et puis ce n'est pas le cas pour toi ?!

 _\- La vie continue malgré tous les obstacles, je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit ?_

\- Hm... Nee, Iwa-chan ?

 _\- Quoi ?_

\- Tu m'aimes ?

Mais il en avait pas fini avec les questions bateau digne d'une naïve écolière ?! **

 _\- Pour te supporter, crois-moi que oui, il le faut énormément._

\- Tu ne peux pas répondre un simple « oui » ?! Méchant !

 _\- Idiot._

\- Je t'aime.

Et le voilà qui recommençait à passer du coq à l'âne et à le gêner avec ses mots doux. Il prit sur lui malgré le rougissement qui s'étalait sur ses joues et souffla un petit : « moi aussi ».

Dieu savait que malgré les années qui passaient, cela était toujours difficile à dire et à avouer. Encore plus quand il s'agissait d'Oikawa. Il n'hésitait pas à ce moquer quand il faisait un effort, et pleurait quand il n'en faisait pas. Pire qu'une fille. La preuve, il entendit un pouffement suite à sa réponse.

 _\- Ne te moque pas !_

\- Je ne me moque pas, je ris de te savoir aussi mignon.

 _\- Hein ?!_

\- Oui, je suis sûr que tu rougis en disant ça.

 _\- Je- Je ne rougis pas !_

\- Iwa-chan d'amour... Ce n'est pas bien de mentir !

 _\- Je ne mens pas, tu m'ennuies ! Je vais vraiment raccrocher_!

\- Non pas encore !

 _\- Et pourquoi cette fois ?!_

\- Parce que j'aime t'entendre.

Mais c'était quoi cette excuse bidon ?! Il retint un long soupir de colère et regarda méchamment le pauvre plafond qui n'avait rien fait avant de répondre platement.

 _\- Je ne vais pas rester au téléphone jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, tu sais ?_

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

 _\- Parce que je- Ah mais t'es chiant Tooru !_

\- Anwh, redis mon prénom !

 _\- Non_!

\- S'il te plaaaaaaîîî~t !

 _\- Non_.

\- T'es froid !

 _\- T'es con._

Et c'est sur cette insulte qu'Oikawa entendit un « bip bip » bien reconnaissable. Sa moitié avait raccroché... « Sans même me dire bonne nuit ! » chouina-t-il.

Il se mit sur le ventre, la tête sur un coussin et il retenta l'appel qui n'aboutit pas. L'autre avait probablement dû débrancher le téléphone et se recoucher. Cruel. Vraiment, il était masochiste de sortir avec cette brute tsundere.

Ce voyage allait être vraiment éprouvant, autant physiquement avec la compétition qui s'annoncait, qu'avec ses sentiments et son manque d'affection...

Il se tourna sur le dos en étoile de mer, avant de se faire une unique réflexion :

« Je vais jamais pouvoir tenir. »

* * *

 ***En vrai j'écris ça, mais c'est totalement au pif j'ai pas internet au moment où je le marque donc je peux pas vraiment me renseigner, en plus j'sais même pas dans quel pays ça se passerait XD  
** **** Oui, je suis sexiste. Parfaitement d'abord. Et misogyne aussi. Voilà.**

 **J'suis morte de rire, en vrai XD  
** **Je pensais faire un truc tout mignon, fluffy et guimauve et finalement je me retrouve avec un écrit qui oscille entre légère romance et humour XD Je suis incapable de tenir mes bonnes résolutions, flûte. XD  
** **Mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, c'est assez drôle d'imaginer Iwa et Oika chacun de leur côté, avec l'un qui s'en moque à moitié et l'autre qui chouine au téléphone tous les soirs XD  
** **M'enfin, si j'avais vraiment voulu faire un truc guimauve, j'aurai jamais dû prendre ce couple, c'est vrai, mais j'aime tellement ce pairing de mon cœur 3**

 **Bref.**

 **J'espère que ce petit drabble vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous me pensez dans le thème, vos impressions, ou si vous avez repéré des fautes blablabla x)  
A la prochaine  
Cia o/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Petit chapitre bonus les gens, parce que j'avais absolument envie de faire une suite à ce truc, c'est un peu mignon, je trouve mais je tombe toujours pas dans la guimauve ne vous inquiétez pas XD**

 **Un grand merci à ma correctrice d'amour -ouais, je pense pas qu'elle ira lire ici donc j'peux dire des choses gênante sans l'être MWAHAHAHAHA-**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Iwaizumi était heureux. Il gambadait joyeusement dans un champ d'herbe fraîche tout en riant joyeusement, avec comme compagnie le vent, les oiseaux et le calme paisible d'une douce campagne... Le soleil brillait, et le rossignol qui voletait à ses côtés poussa un petit chant qui le fit sourire. Le minuscule animal prit une nouvelle petite inspiration avant de lançait un... énorme bruit strident.

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut, regardant de tous les côtés. Le son se fit de nouveau entendre, et il comprit que c'était la sonnette. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui apprit qu'il était minuit passé... Qui était le con qui venait sonner à cette heure-là pendant son jour de repos ?! Il grommela avant de sortir de son lit. De toute manière, s'il voulait que l'incessant bruit strident s'arrête il était bien obligé d'y aller.

Il arriva rapidement à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit, les poumons remplis d'air, prêt à hurler sur la personne qui avait osé le réveiller. Bien entendu, ça ne se passe jamais comme ça doit se passer. Puisqu'il n'y avait personne. Il afficha une moue de colère. un gamin avait dû lui faire une farce... Il sortit tout de même dehors, histoire de voir s'il n'était pas resté dans le coin. Le brun eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'il se retrouva dos au sol. Et avec une masse pleurnicheuse et geignarde en prime, quoi de mieux au réveil ?

\- Shiittykawa...

Le ton fut lourd de menaces, mais Tooru n'en eut cure, se relevant jusqu'au visage de son vis-à-vis et les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Tu m'as manquéééééééééééé !

\- DEGAGE DE MON TORSE ! hurla Iwaizumi comme seule réponse à la déclaration d'amour de son amant.

\- T'es méchant, Iwa-chan ! Ça fait deux semaines !

\- Il est plus de minuit, Kusokawa ! Tu m'réveille en pleine nuit ! Et pourquoi t'es déjà là en plus ?!

\- Ça ne te fait même pas plaisir que je rentre... ?! Cruel !

Le passeur se releva, et grimpa rapidement les escaliers. Le sac de ce dernier toujours à ses pieds, le brun entendit une porte claquer et un silence lourd s'installa dans la maisonnette.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, encore, ce crétin ? »_

Le brun ramassa le sac et suivit les pas de son amant jusqu'à leur chambre... Fermée. _« Surtout, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver... »_ Il relâcha son visage tendu, se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

\- Oikawa, ouvre.

\- Non, Iwa-chan est méchant !

\- Oikawa, ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Et si ça me plaît pas...? répondit la voix puérile.

\- Oikawa...

\- Iwa-chan ?

\- Si tu n'ouvre pas cette fichue porte... JE LA DEFONCE ET TOI AVEC !

\- Tu vois que t'es méchant ! Même envers une pauvre porte ! répliqua le châtain alors qu'il apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le visage boudeur, il fixa son amant, attendant une quelconque réplique. La seule chose qu'il reçut fut un coup sur le front.

\- Tu m'as fait mal ! râla le plus jeune.

\- Tu m'as fait chier.

La réponse plate donna un frisson à Tooru. Son amant lui avait même jeté un regard meurtrier en lançant sa réplique. Il serra les lèvres avant de se laisser glisser au sol et d'enfouir sa tête entre ses bras.

Le brun allait se recoucher quand il vit la position de son amant. Il eut une moue blasée. On était samedi, ou plutôt dimanche, à presque une heure du matin et le passeur trouvait le moyen de l'enquiquiner et de bouder, sérieusement ?

\- Oï, viens te coucher.

\- Non.

Iwaizumi tiqua, soupira et reprit.

\- Viens te coucher, Oikawa.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

\- Tu as fait un voyage de plus de six heures, dormir te remettra en forme.

\- Non.

Hajime se leva et s'accroupit devant son amant. Il lui fit relever la tête et rencontra les deux billes noisettes brillantes de larmes

\- Pourquoi tu es triste ?

\- On a perdu en demi-finale...

\- Et alors, vous pourrez retenter dans quatre ans, tu seras encore dans l'équipe puisque tu viens tout juste de l'intégrer.

\- À trois point près...

\- C'est le jeu, Tooru...

Le châtain eut un petit sourire discret à l'entente de son prénom.

\- Hm... Mais il y a pire...

Le brun eut un regard interrogatif. Il s'était passé quelque chose pendant le séjour ?

\- … J'ai mon petit-ami qui n'a presque pas donné signe de vie pendant une semaine et qui ne m'a même pas embrassé malgré notre séparation ! pleurnicha le passeur.

 _« Mais quel abruti. »_ Fut la seule pensée d'Iwaizumi avant que son amant enchaîne.

\- Tu sais, j'étais mort d'inquiétude, j'ai cru que tu étais parti loin de moi et que je te ne reverrais jamais ! Et imagine s'il m'était arrivé un accident en avion, hein ?! Ou enc-

La main devant sa bouche l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant. Iwa-chan pourrait dire ce qu'il voudrait, il ne flancherait pas ! Il lui avait manqué et il lui ferait dire que c'était réciproque, parce qu'il en était certain... Bon il fallait avouer qu'il était mal parti vu le visage fermé de son brun. Mais, foi d'Oikawa, il réussirait ! Il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac après tout !

Il posa sa paume sur la main d'Iwaizumi, avant de glisser ses doigts le long du bras de ce dernier. Il remonta doucement, créant quelques frissons sur la peau tannée dont il se délecta sans le montrer. Il rencontra le t-shirt, passant par dessus, il longea l'épaule avant que sa main atterrisse tendrement sur la joue de son aimé.

Hajime le sentait mal, son amour venait de se calmer d'un seul coup. Et c'était rarement une bonne chose, il avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Le brun repoussa la main avant de se lever. Il allait se recoucher avant que tout cela ne dégénère...

Une poigne forte le retourna, il se retrouva collé à un torse. L'ancien as ne put retenir une moue d'irritation alors qu'une main appuyait fermement contre le bas de son dos.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te montre mon affection, c'est ce que font la plupart des couples.

\- Te fous pas de moi, je sais très bien que tu veux quelque chose quand tu fais cette tête-là.

\- Iwa-chan me connaît bien... répondit-il en humant le cou de son amant.

\- Après tout ce temps, normal, non ?

Il sentit le sourire d'Oikawa plus qu'il ne le vit, ce dernier répondit par un léger « hm » avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

\- Dis...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai manqué ? demanda le passeur.

\- Question idiote.

\- Dis-le...

\- De quoi ? Feignit-il, détournant les yeux de son amant.

\- Que je t'ai manqué.

\- Non.

\- Allez, Iwa-chan~ !

\- Non. Maintenant lâche-moi, je veux dormir.

Il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise « poulpesque » d'Oikawa, en vain. C'est qu'il avait de la force, le fourbe ! En même temps, il y avait de quoi, avec le volley en niveau mondial.

\- Je refuse que tu dormes si tu ne me le dis pas.

\- Je refuse de te le dire si tu ne me lâche pas.

Comme par magie, les deux bras lâchèrent son corps en un instant. Il se glissa sous les couettes sans un regard en arrière et tourna même le dos au passeur.

\- Iwa-chan, t'es pas gentil !

\- Je dors, fais moins de bruit.

Le matelas s'affaissa quelques secondes plus tard. Le châtain se tenait au dessus de lui.

\- Dis-le.

\- Non.

Comme si un simple « non » pouvait arrêter un Oikawa décidé. Ce dernier attrapa le menton d'Hajime, le forçant à tourner la tête vers lui pour s'accaparer ses lèvres. Elles étaient chaudes, pas douces, mais agréables tout de même.

C'était étrange pour le brun, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort, un peu comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois... Une langue aventureuse se glissa entre ses dents, allant à l'encontre de sa voisine. Les deux débutèrent alors un doux ballet, sensuel et langoureux, tout en restant doux et amoureux.

Une main se glissa dans les cheveux de Tooru, qui ne put retenir un léger sourire. C'était une manie qu'avait souvent Iwaizumi lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, ou même quand ils étaient juste proches. Le brun passait toujours sa main dans ses cheveux, que ce soit pour les caresser ou s'amuser avec. Le châtain répondit au geste en plaçant sa main comme précédemment, sur la joue de son amant.

Le baiser se coupa, les laissant reprendre leur souffle. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire comme des bienheureux. Après tout, cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'était pas vus, et ça avait été extrêmement long.

Mais le moment de douceur fut de courte durée, après tout, Oikawa n'avait toujours pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Son pouce commença à tracer de petits cercles alors qu'il s'abaissait au niveau de l'oreille d'Hajime. Il déposa un baiser près de sa tempe avant de glisser d'une voix douce et chaude :

\- Dis-moi que je t'ai manqué, _Hajime._

Le brun eut du mal à s'empêcher de rougir. De toute manière, tant qu'il ne le dirait pas, son aimé ne lâcherait pas l'affaire alors... Il tourna la tête, évitant soigneusement le regard presque joueur de l'autre avant de lâcher un petit : « Tu m'as manqué. » presque chuchoté.

Oikawa ne put retenir un vrai sourire, avant de reprendre possession des lèvres, mais le baiser ne fut plus du tout le même. Il se montrait plus pressent, chaud, envieux. La main qui était sur la joue se déplaça sous le t-shirt sans aucune gêne.

\- Oikawa, tu fais quoi ?

Le passeur souria franchement avant de répondre :

\- Je te montre à quel point tu m'as manqué !

Iwaizumi eut une moue blasé, qu'est-ce que son amant était idiot... Une bouche reprit possession de la sienne tandis que les doigts brûlants commençaient à tracer des arabesques.

 _Ouais, à la réflexion, son amant lui avait aussi vraiment manqué._

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour moi o/ :D j'espère que ce petit bonus tout de même soft vous à plut, j'espère que je vous frustre bien comme il faut aussi...  
Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à dire votre avis, une review ça fait toujours du bien et ce n'est pas parce que l'histoire est publié depuis un moment que je ne réponds pas ou je ne les vois pas x) **

**Je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Cia o/**


End file.
